amor a través del tiempo
by ALINARE
Summary: Mark, un joven del siglo XXI, viaja accidentalmente en el tiempo conociendo a Candy.


AMOR A TRAVES DEL TIEMPO

Estaba soñando. Mark no se atrevió a moverse por temor a despertarla. Se agitaba levemente mientras ella evocaba en su mente aquella mañana de primavera. Mark se quedó muy quieto, mientras los sueños de Candy la transportaban hasta aquel momento

Se había levantado temprano para atender a los niños del hogar de Pony, pero antes decidió subir a la colina donde un gigantesco árbol, al que los pequeños huérfanos consideraban como si fuera su padre, ya que presidía sus vidas desde su nacimiento, coronaba lo alto de la pequeña loma. Candy estaba intranquila, había tenido unos extraños sueños donde una columna de fuego cruzaba velozmente el firmamento y caía sobre el árbol incendiándolo y dejando su tronco grotescamente deformado tras calcinarlo desde la copa hasta la raíz. Quería asegurarse de que el venerable y longevo árbol no sufriera daño alguno. Se levantó con cuidado de su litera de madera procurando no hacer ruido y despertar a alguno de los pequeños. Se movió a tientas, buscando su ropa y vistiéndose rápidamente. Se calzó y abrió la puerta del hospicio con mucho cuidado para no molestar a ninguno de sus ocupantes. Entonces se rascó confundida el mentón y pensó:

"Que extraño, si fuera un rayo…pero hoy hace un día despejado y en calma", -pensó.

Serían en torno a las ocho y media de la mañana. Hacía un sol radiante y los pájaros entonaban sus trinos desde las ramas del árbol con tal intensidad, como si quisieran saludarla. Todo parecía normal. Muy pronto el señor Matthew, el cartero, empezaría su jornada de reparto, desde la estación postal del cercano pueblo y Tom, su amigo de la infancia llevaría las reses de su padre adoptivo a pastar. Los niños no tardarían en levantarse y desayunar bajo la atenta mirada de la hermana María y la señorita Pony, y entonces la buscarían alegrándose de encontrarla y empezaría una nueva jornada de juegos y travesuras infantiles. Clean, el pequeño coatí salió corriendo detrás suyo moviendo alegremente la cola moteada de rayas negras y blancas y saltó a sus brazos ágilmente, como de costumbre.

"Bah sería un mal sueño, como las pesadillas que tiene John porque su cama aparece mojada al día siguiente" –pensó sonriendo alegremente, mientras subía por la ladera de la colina y se situaba bajo el gigantesco árbol. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante y sus ojos de esmeralda miraron hacia lo alto, hacia la luz del sol que se filtraba por entre el denso follaje del árbol. Se sentó en la hierba apoyando su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol, disfrutando de aquellos momentos de paz. Clean reposaba en su regazo reclamando su atención para que jugara con él. Entonces recordó que aun no había leído la carta de Annie, su amiga que había sido adoptada recientemente por una influyente y adinerada familia.

"Eres muy descuidada y olvidadiza pecosa" –se reprendió así misma, por su descuido y se rascó la respingona nariz, justo donde algunas pecas le cruzaban de derecha a izquierda.

-Attchisss –estornudó sobresaltando a Clean que bajó al suelo sorprendido, poniendo cara de curiosidad.

-Vaya, -dijo sonriendo y haciendo muecas- también me había olvidado de que frotarme mis pecas, me hace estornudar. Debe ser una especie de alergia o algo así –dijo en voz alta, riendo con voz clara y casi infantil. Se mesó las coletas que adornaban su cabeza, sujetas por sendos lazos y que la señorita Pony le hacía desde muy niña, por lo que había conservado la costumbre de recoger sus dorados cabellos rubios de aquella manera. Era muy hermosa, de una belleza tal que muchos podrían matar por ella, por una sola de sus miradas o palabras. Iba camino de convertirse en una mujer muy bella, que unido a su encanto natural conformaban una criatura excepcional. Entonces sacó el sobre con la carta de Annie. Su corazón latía muy deprisa, pero haciendo acopio de valor, rasgó la envoltura y extrajo un pliego de papel perfumado. Empezó a leer la apretada y característica caligrafía de Annie donde le contaba como era su nueva vida, con sus nuevos y afectuosos padres adoptivos que la estaban transformando en una verdadera dama colmándola de afecto. La pequeña y tímida Annie, como contrastaban sus personalidades, eran como la noche y el día. Cuando terminó de leer la carta, la apretó contra su pecho. Algunas lágrimas mojaron el papel trasluciendo la escritura del reverso, allí donde su llanto la había mojado. Candy secó la carta con delicadeza y la guardó en el sobre. Lloraba no por envidia, sino por que la echaba de menos.

-Te extraño mucho Annie, yo…

Se interrumpió. Algo llamó su atención. Los pájaros dejaron de cantar de pronto y una oscuridad muy extraña pareció ocultar la luz solar.

-¡!!!Oh no, cielos!!! –dijo acordándose de sus recurrentes pesadillas, -el padre árbol, no, no.

Entonces como si lo estuviera esperando largo tiempo, lo vio.

Una estela de fuego bajaba velozmente desde una altura imposible. A medida que se iba acercando, un espantoso silbido, como el del vapor que escapaba a presión de una tetera, pero mucho más fuerte perforó sus oídos. Candy se tiró al suelo cubriéndose los oídos con las manos, llorando de miedo y de incertidumbre más que por ella, por el árbol y el hogar de Pony. De pronto se acordó de los niños y exclamó angustiada:

-No, no, los niños no.

La hermana María intentó salir del hospicio llamándola a gritos pero no fue posible. Un viento huracanado sacudía el hasta hacía apenas unos instantes idílico valle. El bramido de aquel extraño viento fue en aumento.

-Caaannddyyy –gritó la voz de la hermana María –Caaanndyyy ven aquí.

Pero Candy no podía avanzar hacia el hogar de Pony, ni la hermana María ir hacia ella, porque el extraño viento parecía tirar de ellas en direcciones distintas, como así era efectivamente. Candy se aferró al árbol con todas sus fuerzas. Sin saber bien porqué miró hacia arriba y entonces le vio. Asombrada e incapaz de creerlo, la estela de fuego iba directa hacia ella, y en su interior parecía haber algo. De pronto, el espantoso siseo cesó de improviso y el atronador rugido del extraño vendaval, calló de repente, como si nunca hubiera existido. Entonces volvió la luz del sol y la Naturaleza recobró sus colores y normalidad habituales. Entonces, vio una luz anaranjada, muy brillante que infundía paz y calma, en comparación con el siniestro manto de oscuridad que la había precedido, tan solo hacía un breve lapso de tiempo. La estela de luz parecía centrarse en el árbol. Lo que vio, a partir de aquel momento, no lo olvidaría jamás. Un hombre muy joven, un muchacho de largos cabellos y ojos de un negro tan intenso como el azabache, se materializó delante suyo, rebotando en algunas de las ramas del padre árbol, como llamaban los niños al gigantesco árbol, que amortiguaron su caída Llevaba una cazadora de cuero negra y unos pantalones vaqueros, junto con un extraño calzado. El muchacho, de elevada estatura parecía muy confundido y asustado, mirando en derredor, como si no entendiera lo que le estaba sucediendo. Entonces reparó en ella, y ella en él. Allí empezó todo. Desde entonces las vidas de ambos jóvenes jamás serían las mismas. Se miraron intensamente, durante unos instantes. Ella tan hermosa, rubia con aquellas coletas que el viento mecía con suavidad, adornadas con los pequeños lazos que temblaban, con la respiración agitada de la muchacha, con el pequeño coatí en sus brazos, él, tan fuerte pero vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Candy no podía apartar sus ojos de esmeralda de aquellas pupilas negras tan expresivas y tristes ,al mismo tiempo, que la observaban con fascinación. Los ojos del muchacho eran tan hermosos, y tan melancólicos que Candy sintió algo muy profundo en su corazón.

Por su parte el muchacho, no podía dejar de mirarla a su vez. Los bellos y refulgentes ojos como esmeraldas se le clavaron en el alma y en su mente como dos puñales de fuego. Candy, lejos de sentir miedo o ira por la sorprendente y extraña llegada del muchacho, notó una congoja y una piedad que le impedían moverse de allí. Estaban como petrificados, admirándose, extasiándose, gozando de la contemplación mutua entre ambos. Entonces el chico intentó sonreír. Pese a su mirada triste y esquiva, tenía una encantadora sonrisa.

-Perdóname por asustarte. Ni yo mismo sé muy bien que….que… me ha ocurrido, pero creo…. poder explicarlo…..aunque casi me resulta imposible admitirlo.

El joven dio un grácil salto porque aun estaba en lo alto del árbol y avanzó hacia ella, pero sin arrimarse mucho, para no amedrentarla. Entonces ella reparó en su elevada estatura levantando la cabeza para mirarle. De sus hombros colgando de una correa de cuero, había un extraño objeto con forma alargada y terminado en punta cónica, con una especie de gatillo, que el joven dejó caer al suelo con un repiqueteo metálico, extrañado de llevar en bandolera lo que semejaba un arma de temible y extraño aspecto.

-¿ Quien eres ? –preguntó fascinada- sin sentir enojo u odio.

-Me llamo Mark, Mark Anderson y…-¡!!ay, ay!!!- se quejó el muchacho sujetándose el brazo derecho con una mano y realizando una mueca de dolor.

La chica se acercó rápidamente y exclamó asustada al ver como le bajaba sangre por la extremidad, goteando hasta la hierba :

-Estás, estás herido, tengo que ayudarte.

Se le acercó y pudo comprobar mejor su masculinidad y su belleza. Candy se sentía atraída por él.

Entonces le vendó con su pañuelo bordado cortando la hemorragia. Mark sentía el tacto suave de sus ágiles y blancas manos y aquella sensación acrecentaba aquel repentino amor por momentos.

"¿ Que me pasa ? no la conozco de nada, pero siento como si la hubiera estado buscando toda mi vida. Esta chica es tan preciosa, tan dulce que…que….me estoy…..enamorando de ella por momentos". –pensó el abrumado muchacho.

-Eres muy hermosa –dijo él sin darse cuenta, porque se había prendado de ella-, pareces un ángel.

Entonces Mark se ruborizó y se tapó la boca con la mano bajando la cabeza para disculparse y dijo torpemente:

-Per, perdóname..no me malinterpretes, yo….

Candy rió quedamente y se puso colorada, sujetándose las coletas con las manos y contoneándose de un lado a otro. El dramatismo de la situación, por increíble que pareciera, pasó a un segundo plano. No sentía miedo ni adversión hacia el extraño, más bien le agradaban sus cumplidos y halagos y parecía un muchacho encantador.

La hermana María y la señorita Pony salieron en cuanto el embravecido viento se detuvo y les vieron juntos. Creyeron que Candy estaba en peligro, pero en ese momento la hermana María vio en sus ojos algo especial, algo que le llamó la atención. Candy miraba al desconocido joven con serenidad, extasiada y totalmente arrebatada. La hermana María cogió el brazo de la señorita Pony y dijo señalando con un dedo:

-Mire, sus ojos, es como…como….si brillaran…por algo.

-Eso, parece,….que es….

"Sí, señorita Pony, es una mirada de amor" –pensó la monja sin atreverse a decírselo a la señorita Pony.

-"Y él….parece….mirarla de la misma manera" –añadió para sus adentros.

Pero la bondadosa señora Pony dijo lástima, completando la frase inconclusa, no dándose cuenta de lo que la observadora monja, si había descubierto en sus miradas.

Entonces Mark lloró, porque la contemplación de la belleza inhumana de aquella muchacha, que parecía un ángel, le estaba consumiendo literalmente de amor.

-No llores, por favor, no se lo que te ocurre, quiero ayudarte, pero me asustas…yo….-dijo Candy con una nota de angustia en su voz, intentando acercarse a él.

-Eres…tan hermosa…que….yo…yo….-repitió balbuciente –avanzando también hacia ella.

Cuando Mark iba a terminar su titubeante frase, ocurrió algo tan inoportuno como frecuente sería a partir de sus siguientes encuentros.

En ese momento Candy presenciaría involuntariamente la primera de las adversas consecuencias del iridium, el prodigioso combustible nuclear que le había hecho viajar por el tiempo a más de setenta años hacia el pasado desde su época, y que almacenaba en sus arterias confiriéndole extraordinarios poderes y adversas reacciones como aquella, debido a un desafortunado incidente. Una de las arterias del muchacho reventó lanzando un gran chorro de sangre que manchó a Clean. El animalito salió corriendo muerto de miedo a refugiarse detrás de su dueña y alcanzando a esta en el brazo y la pierna derecha. Al comprobar que tenía sangre encima, caliente y viscosa del desconocido, se asustó tanto que sufrió una crisis nerviosa. La chica se desmayó de la impresión y el atribulado Mark, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, pero al escuchar las voces de la hermana María y la señorita Pony huyó confundido y muy atemorizado.

Sorprendentemente, pese a que sus ropas estaban empapadas en sangre, ni una sola gota cayó sobre el vestido de Candy.

Santo Cielo –susurró despavorida la religiosa llevándose las manos a la cabeza- tiene sangre, sangre, , ese asesino, la…. ha matado, la ha matado .

-Esta sangre no es de ella –dijo la señora Pony- si no de él, es más, ese hombre no la rozado ni un cabello, pero Candy se ha llevado una impresión muy fuerte y se ha desmayado. Y no es para menos.

Iban a intervenir, cuando, entonces, sorprendentemente, tan pronto como el enigmático muchacho moreno desapareció, se escuchó el sonido melancólico de una gaita y apareció otro joven rubio, vestido con el traje tradicional escocés, de intensos ojos azules, que caminaba por la colina, tocando el instrumento con delectación, cuando encontró a Candy desvanecida, tendida sobre la hierba, al pie del árbol. Observó con ojo experto, que no tuviera ningún daño o herida, como asi era, y aunque la muchacha estaba impregnada de sangre, no cabía duda que no era de ella y esperó a que Candy se recobrara, limpiando cuidadosamente cualquier rastro de sangre de su piel. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos de la impresión de ver a Mark tan vulnerable, más que por la tremenda hemorragia que había sufrido. Lágrimas de pena, o más bien de amor. Sólo, que en ese momento no podía ni imaginarlo.

"Pobre muchacha –se lamentó para sus adentros el joven gaitero- "¿ que la habrá sucedido ? y es tan bella….".

Estaba admirándola, cuando la muchacha volvió en sí, y abrió los ojos frotándose la frente dolorida con las manos.

-¿ Que…que me ha ocurrido ? –preguntó desorientada.

Candy miró al desconocido sin recordar a Mark y pensando que aquel muchacho era quien había visto realmente todo el tiempo, sin recordar tampoco a su vez, los extraños fenómenos que habían precedido la llegada de Mark.

-Te tropezaste y te caíste -mintió el joven rubio de ojos azules- dándote un buen coscorrón, aunque afortunadamente, no ha sido nada y ya has vuelto en ti.

Hablaron animadamente y la conversación derivó hacia la extraña vestimenta , para Candy, del chico.

Cuando le dijo que parecía un ser de otro planeta, el joven de ojos azules rió afablemente ante la ocurrencia de la muchacha.

Mientras el joven le confesaba que se veía más bella cuando reía que cuando lloraba, y empezaba a tocar la melodía que había interrumpido, al encontrar a Candy desmayada, sobre la hierba, al pie del árbol, la señorita Pony, oculta tras unos matorrales, le dijo entonces a la hermana María, que también se había escondido en el mismo lugar:

-No hace falta que salgamos en su defensa. Candy está segura y ese joven no la hará ningún daño. Le conozco de vista, viene aquí de vez en cuando a tocar y es una persona pacífica. Vigilaremos por si acaso, pero si aparecemos ahora, ella sospechará. Actuemos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Es curioso, pero no parece recordar el viento, ni el ruido tan intenso, ni nada que tenga relación con ese muchacho de largos cabellos.

-Sus ojos parecían tan tristes –observó apenada la señora Pony- como si realmente necesitase ayuda- como los de ella.

Candy llevaba el ritmo de la música de la gaita con sus pies y bailando mientras contoneaba sus caderas.

Candy había cerrado los ojos prometiendo al desconocido, su famoso y futuro príncipe,- solo que no era quien ella había visto realmente- que no lloraría más, y justo cuando los abrió, el joven ataviado de escocés, ya no estaba.

Como Candy no parecía recordar nada de la traumática experiencia, que fue archivada por su mente, pero no olvidada del todo, para proteger a la joven del fuerte shock sufrido, las dos bondadosas mujeres decidieron ocultar a Candy aquel suceso tan impactante para la chica.

-Puede que un día nos odie si descubre que le ocultamos la verdad de esto–dijo la hermana María con fundado temor, ya que podrían perder el afecto de Candy, si llegaba a enterarse.

Pero la señora Pony no contestó. Miró a la hermana, ambas se dijeron en silencio, con la mirada, que habían obrado de la mejor forma posible por el momento. Tomó la mano de la religiosa entre las suyas para infundirla ánimos y finalmente dijo:

-No sucederá nada. Esté tranquila, hermana.

-Los niños han prometido que no dirán nada, se lo he explicado y han parecido entenderlo, para no traumatizar a Candy, más de lo que ya ha sufrido –dijo la hermana María haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar, porque lamentaba haber tenido que implicar a los niños también en aquella mentira.

Mark rememoró aquellos cruciales instantes de sus vidas, mientras ella soñaba a su vez con lo mismo.

"Fui un cobarde" –se lamentó mentalmente- "tenía que haberme quedado con ella-" se decía mientras la miraba. Se había dormido entre sus brazos – "haberla ayudado, haber luchado por nuestro incipiente amor, pero tuve miedo. Maldita e inoportuna hemorragia".

Pero luego se sucedieron otros viajes en el tiempo, otros encuentros en los que ella le rechazaba por temor, no le conocía, no sabía que pretendía aquel joven de elevada estatura y largos cabellos negros, de mirada torva y triste, y aquella sangre, que se derramaba por unas profundas cicatrices, con las que la sustancia radiactiva había marcado a fuego su piel. El muchacho vertía sus lágrimas por sus fracasos amorosos con ella, y después de intentar acercarse a Candy sin éxito, volvía a irse aunque el amor, siempre le hacía regresar, hasta que un día, cuando él retornó desde el siglo XXI, en uno de sus saltos en el tiempo, gracias a que la salvó de morir despeñada por una caudalosa y embravecida catarata, y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, recordó, recordó el encuentro en la colina de Pony, recordó aquellos ojos de azabache que la miraban con ternura y empezó de nuevo, a enamorarse de él. Le acarició las mejillas mientras él remontaba el vuelo con ella a cuestas, aferrándola delicadamente por la cintura, emitiendo una suave aura anaranjada que los envolvía con un reconfortante calor. Aquella radiación le permitía volar por cortos periodos de tiempo y así alejarla de las furiosas aguas. Debajo, la pequeña barca se precipitó por la catarata haciéndose añicos contra las rocas del fondo. Pero el joven de cazadora de cuero negra y cabellos y ojos oscuros ya la había puesto a salvo.

La observó. Contraía sus pequeños puños en torno a la camisa de Mark, mientras decía desde el otro lado de sus sueños:

-Mark, mi príncipe, si en aquel momento, no me hubiera desmayado, pero toda aquella sangre sobre mi piel…y si no te hubieras ido…quise ayudarte, conocerte mejor, amarte.

"Nos hubiéramos evitado todo este sufrimiento, tanto viaje en el tiempo, tanto tiempo perdido, nunca mejor dicho".

-Pero nos tenemos el uno al otro amor mío –le susurró él al oído- afortunadamente pudimos revivir nuestro amor…a tiempo. Mi precioso ángel, mi amor, perdóname porque aquel día te fallé, pero jamás lo volveré a hacer, te lo juro.

Candy esta vez si que le oyó y fingiendo hablar en sueños dijo mientras dos hilos de lágrimas gemelos bajaban por sus mejillas:

-Mark, amor mío, bendigo el día en que te conocí.

-Y yo mi vida, y yo –dijo Mark besándola en las mejillas procurando no despertarla…o eso creía él.

Nada le ligaba ya a su tiempo. Anthony y Stear no estaban,. Annie y Archie se habían desposado e ido a vivir a Nueva York. Y Albert, era demasiado mayor para ella y se le hacía un extraño. Príncipe, abuelo y padre adoptivo, demasiadas personalidades, demasiados recuerdos. Neal se le había declarado, pero después de tantas iniquidades, después de tantos subterfugios y maldades, no podía perdonárselo, no era tan fácil….Y Terry permanecía junto a Susana, inalcanzable e inaccesible. Pero en el fondo de su corazón siempre habían estado presentes los fieros y negros ojos de azabache, los regueros de lágrimas como perlas, los largos cabellos negros ondulados, la espigada figura del chico de cazadora negra, vaqueros y playeras que viera en la colina de Pony por primera vez, solo que lo había olvidado. Pero su recuerdo siempre estuvo allí, preparándose para salir a flote, el recuerdo de unos instantes en que se miraron intensamente, fascinados, el uno al otro, enamorándose, sin darse cuenta, quizás en un momento eterno e irrepetible.

Por encima de sus cabezas, el sonido de los reactores de un avión de línea comercial, reflejando el sol del amanecer, en el bruñido fuselaje, en un día que se anunciaba radiante, le trajo a la realidad. A lo lejos, los rascacielos de la ciudad de Mark, parecían contemplarles.

Unos hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par para contemplarle, reflejándose en los suyos, negros e intensos, mientras con voz cansada por el largo viaje, Candy le sonreía feliz, saludándole con un beso.

-Buenos días mi amor.

-Hola cariño –dijo él besándola tiernamente.

FIN


End file.
